Benutzer:Mohnfrost
Über mich Hallo ich bin Mohnfrost und wünsche dir viel spaß auf meiner Seite. Lieblingscharacter und Hasscharakter Also wenn du mich fragen willst wer mein Lieblingscharacter ist dann bist du hier richtig. Mein Lieblingscharacter ist Feuerstern frag mich nicht warum! Ich mag ihn einfach! Und du brauchst mir nicht sagen: Du sollst ihn nicht mögen.Ich werde ihn mögen! Und wenn du ihn nicht magst,dann ist mir auch egal! Und wenn du wissen willst wer mein Hasscharakter ist,dann bist du auch hier richtig. Mein Hasscharakter ist Sandsturm! Ich hasse sie! Und du brauchst mir nicht sagen: Du sollst sie mögen.Ich mag sie einfach nicht! Sie wíll doch nur die beste sein und fertig! Und wenn du sie magst,dann ist mir auch egal! Geschichten Geschichten die ich fertig stellen muss: Die Reise beginnt Das Herz des starken Feuers Die Wildnis Feuerjunges Schicksal Verlorene Familie Goldscheins Bestimmung Herbstschwinges Entscheidung Die Naurclans-ein Clan-Katzen brechen das GdK: Rosenclan Die Naturclans-ein Clan-20 Katzen von denen man wenig weis: Rosenclan Schmerzseeles Hass,Liebe und große Entscheidung Mein Herz,Wut,Leben und Liebe Himmelsturm Traumschwinges Bestimmung Ferttig gestellt: Die Rache des Blutclan FF (by Mohnfrost) Blaubeerpfotes Geheimnis Remain FF (by Mohnfrost) Die Reise der Vier Lisas Tod Geschichten in die ich mit anderen fertig stellen muss: Der ewige Frost (mit Blaufrost) Die Macht des Frostes (mit Blaufrost) Die Entscheidung des Sternenclans (mit Aschenstreif) Fremde Pfade (mit Aschenstreif) Die Entscheidung der zwölf (mit Nussfrost,Broncekralle und Erbeerblatt) Die Aufgabe der zwölf (mit Nussfrost,Broncekralle und Erdbeerblatt) Das Blut der zwölf (mit Nussfrost,Broncekralle und Erdbeerblatt) Der Kampf der zwölf (mit Nussfrost,Broncekralle und Erdbeerblatt) Prophezeiungen Hier sind meine ganzen Prophezeiungen aufgelistet.Wie sie heißen und erklärt was sie bedeuten: Prophezeiungen/Mohnfrost Hierachien Hier sind alle Hierachien von meinen Geschichte: Hierachien/Mohnfrost Bilder Hier sind alle meine Bilder für meine Charaktere und Cover: Bilder/Mohnfrost Umfragen Hier sind alle meine Umfragen: Umfragen! Szenen Hier sind alle meine Szenen die von HollyMoon gemacht werden: Szenen enfernte Szenen Hier sind alle meine entferntend Szenen: Enfernte Szenen Steckbriefe Hier sind Steckbriefe,wo die Namen nicht verraten werden und ihr in den Kommentaren raten könnt,wer es sein könnte: Steckbriefe Gedichte Hier sind Gedichte von meinen Characktere: Gedichte des Totes,Lebens,Wutes,Liebens und Herzens Meine Lieblingssongs Unfaitful/Rihanna Mr.Brightside You belong with me Me/Taylor swift True light Listen to your heart/Roxette this is my Kingdom come just like a pill a light that never comes it was only just a dream I am a soldier Cool Kids When im gone geiles Leben Angel of Darkness Partners in crime Monody Its Disgusting/Miranda About you now/Miranda Bam/Miranda Sayonara/Miranda Dancing crazy/Miranda Brand new you/Miranda Kissin 'U/Miranda I hate you,i love you Hall of Fame No/Meghan Trainor Me too/Meghan Trainor Into you/Ariana Grande Lush life/Zara Larsson Meine Freunde Nini-Nom-du machst die schönsten Bilder,du bist nett und für mich bist du eine beste Freundin. Leopardenschwinge-du bist manchmal verrückt,aber auch eine gute Freundin.Wir schreiben zusammen eine Story und sind gute Freunde. Wolkentäntzer-du bist voll nett und ich mag dich voll.Du bist für mich nur eine beste Freundin. Tarumschwinge-du warst meine Mentorin im originalem Warrior cats wiki und hast mir alles super erklärt.Ich mag dich voll du bist einfach nett.Du bist für mich ne beste Freundin. Broncekralle-du bist nett und lustig.Außerdem hast du mir eine Geschichte gewidmet und willst mit mir eine kurzgeschichte schreiben. Smiley-du bist sehr nett.Du hast mir einen sehr schönen Siggi gemacht und auch als Neujahrs-Geschenk. Sonnenregen-du bist so nett eh.Du sagst immer,dass meine Geschichten toll wären oder meine Bilder schön oder süß. Blaufrost-du bist eine gute Freundin du schreibst mit mir eine Story und bist sehr nett. Leafpool007-du bist nett wir kennen uns schon seit dem originalem Warrior cats wiki.Wir wollen zusammen eine Story schreiben was ich sehr schön finde. Schattenkämpfer-du bist vielleicht manchmal,also nicht böse gemint,aber nervig,aber dennoch ein guter Freund(Denkt nicht,dass ich in ihm verliebt bin!) Schneefrost-du bist voll nett und du beruhigst mich immer. :) Nussfrost-du bist nett und du hast zwei wunderschöne Sptznamen für mich gefunden. Meiste Onyx-san-du bist einfach nett,freundlich und die beste! Du bist eine tolle Freundin! Krähenschweif-du bist nett und freundlich! Autumns Leafes-du bist nett und freundlich,hab dich ganz doll lieb <3 Erdbeer-du bist freundlich und nett. Wer mit mir befreundet sein will.Dann müsst ihr nur in meine Diskussions Seite schreiben ob wir Freunde sein wollen. Spitznamen *Mohn-von manchen,aber nicht selten,sondern oft *Poppy-von jedem eigentlich *Mohny-ich denke ich wurde nur einmal von Broncekralle so genannt *Moin-sehr selten von manchen *Frost-also so hat mich noch niemand genannt,obowohl man mich so auch nennen darf *Frosty-so nennt mich Krähenschweif *Mony-nur von Nussfrost *Rotblume-auch nur von Nussfrost *Tupfen-nur von Krähenschweif *Möhnchen-von Atums Leafes Spitznamen für andere *Waschki-für Waschbärpfote *Krähchen-für Krähenschweif *Blue-für Blaufrost Fakten über mich 1.) Ich bin einé schidlpattfarbene Kätzin 2.) Ich wünsche mit ein Warrior cats Zimmer 3.) Wäre ich eine Katze in Warrior cats,dann wäre ich gerne Mohnfrost oder Feuerstern 4.) Ich würde gerne einmal Katzenfutter essen und Beute 5.) Ich bin ein bisschen taub und habe Federalergie 6.) Ich kann nicht schwimmen oder besser gesagt,einmal kann ich es und dann vergesse ich es 7.) Ich bin eine Ausländerin und komme aus Tschetschenien 8.) Mein Lieblingsfach ist Musik 9.) Ich tanze gerne und gut 10.) Mein Lieblingslied heist: No 11.) Ich würde gerne Kasiera heißen,aber ich finde meinen Name normal 12.) Wenn ich Katzen als Haustiere hätte,hätte ich sie Sorrel,Bramble oder Star und so weiter,genannt 13.) Ich habe mich verliebt 14.) Ich mag küssen nicht,aber ich finde es normal 15.) Ich heiße Jazeera (Sprich: Schasiera) 16.) Ich kann Deutsch,auch wenn ich eine Ausländerin bin 17.) Ich schreibe Geschichten,unzwar sehr gerne 18.) Am besten kann ich lesen,singen und tanzen 19.) Ich hab einen Arabischen namen 20.) Ich wurde einmal von einem Mädchen gemobbt,oder besser gesagt,nicht gemocht 21.) Ich bin schlau,klug,nett,freundlich,lieb und werde nie sauer oder wütend,aber manchmal schon,sehr selten 22.) Ich kann manchmal die Gedanken von anderen Menschen lesen,aber auch nur selten 23.) Ich liebe Geschichten 24.) Ich hab einen Hund in Tschetschenien: Jack 25.) Ich hatte noch eine Hündin in Tschetschenien: Jank,die aber gestorben ist 26.) Ich lerne English,Französisch und Japanisch 27.) Ich liebe viele Songs: Listen to your Heart,Unfaithful,You belong with me,Mr.Brightside und so weiter 28.) Ich wurde von meinen Eltern nach einer Insel benannt 29.) Ich bin verliebt,aber ich bin noch nicht bereit ihm zu sagen,dass ich ihn liebe 30.) Ich kann am Computer schreiben ohne auf die Tastatur zu schauen 31.) Ich mag auch Jungs,nicht nur Mädchen 32.) Ich bin immer nett 33.) Ich lache sehr wenig,aber ich lächle viel 34.) In meiner Klasse werde ich von niemanden gemocht,aber langsam 35.) Kein Mädchen kann neidisch auf mich sein 36.) Ich bin nie wie eine Angeberin 37.) Wenn eine zu mir sagt,dass ich dumm bin oder wenn mich jemand nervt,dann fliep ich nicht aus,sondern sag ihm ruhig etwas 38.) Diese Worte sage ich immer: Das Leben muss weiter gehen.Kämpfe für deine Freunde,Familie und Clan,wenn du ein Held sein möchtest.Auch,wenn jemand dein Herz bricht,muss das Leben weiter gehen. 39.) Ich hatte angst vor den Tod,jetzt nicht mehr,denn wenn ich jetzt in den Wasser fallen und ertrinken soll,dann würde ich es tun,auch wenn ich weis dass,das Leben weitergehen muss. 40.) Ich vertraue Menschen,ja,erfahre ich aber dass ich die ganze Zeit nur betrogen wurde gibt es nur ein Wort dass ich sagen kann: Du hast mein Herz gebrochen,ich hatte geglaubt dass wir beide unds vertrauen können,aber wie es aussieht: Nein. 41.) Ich bin ein bisschen Körperlich schwach,aber dafür bin ich schlank,schlau,flink und kann sehr gut ausweichen. Hier habe ich Fakten über meine Charaktere,Clans und Bücher: Fakten über meine Charaktere,Clans und bücher Meine Kuscheltiere ^^ Hier sind meine Kuscheltiere aufgelistet. *Eichhörnchen: **Name: Eichi **Geschlecht: Männlich **Aussehen: ist ein braunes Eichhörnchen mit gelben Augen,weißer schnauze und einem nussförmiger Nase **Clanname wäre: Eichelnuss **Aussehen als Katze wäre: hellbrauner Kater mit gelben Augen **Clan wäre: Baumclan **Rang wäre: Krieger *Katze: **Name: Misu **Geschlecht: Weiblich **Aussehen: ist eine graue Kätzin mit weißem Bauch,weißer Schnauze,rosa Ballen und Nase und violetten Augen. **Clanname wäre: Silbertatze **Aussehen als Clankatze wäre: silbergraugestreifte Kätzin mit weißen Pfoten,Schnauze,Brust,Bauch,Hals und blauen Augen **Clan wäre: Baumclan **Rang wäre: Kriegerin *Katze: **Name: Pisu **Geschlecht: Weiblich **Aussehen: feuerrotweißgestreifte Kätzin mit blauen Augen und weißen Pfoten und Schnauze **Clanname wäre: Flammenblüte **Aussehen als Clankatze wäre: feuerrotweißgestreift mit gelben Augen und weißen Pfoten **Clan wäre: Sturmclan **Rang wäre: Krieger/Königin *Katze: **Zizk **Geschlecht: Männlich **Aussehen: weißer Kater mit blauen Augen **Clanname wäre: Wolkenflug **Aussehen als Clankatze wäre: gleich **Clan wäre: Baumclan **Rang wäre. Kriege *Hase: **Suik **Geschlecht: Männlich **Aussehen: ist ein goldgelber Hase mit gelben Augen **Clanname wäre: Goldherz **Aussehen als Katze wäre: goldgelber Kater mit gelben Augen **Clan wäre: Himmelclan **Rang wäre: Krieger **Kaninchen: *Name: Sujik **Geschlecht: Weiblich **Aussehen: braunes Kaninchen mit weißer schnauze,schwanz und blauen Augen **Clanname wäre: Tüpfelflug **Aussehen als Katze wäre: braune Kätzin mit dunkel braunen Ohren,schwanzspitze,weißen Pfoten,Schnauze und gelben Augen **Clan wäre: Rosenclan **Rang wäre: Krieger *Waschbär **Name: Waschki **Geschlecht: Männlich **Aussehen: grauer Waschbär mit weißen Bauch,Brust,schwarzen Ohren,Händen,Füßen,Nase,Streifen und schwarzen Augen **Clanname wäre: Waschbärkralle **Aussehen als Katze wäre: gleich **Clan wäre: Sturmclan **Rang wäre: Krieger/ Zweiter Anführer *Schaf: **Name: Schufi **Geschlecht: Männlich **Aussehen: weißer Schaf mit einem roten Schal,einer rosa Nase und schwarzen Augen **Clanname wäre: Weißherz **Aussehen als Katze wäre: weißer Kater mit gelben Augen **Clan wäre: Himmelclan **Rang wäre: Krieger *Teddy: **Name: Tedk **Geschlecht: Männlich **Aussehen: heller Teddy mit einer braunen Schleife,Nase,Mund und braunen Augen **Clanname wäre: Eichenflug **Aussehen als Katze wäre: rotbrauner Kater mit grünen Augen **Clan wäre: Baumclan **Rang wäre: Krieger **Familie wäre: *Teddy **Name: Minitedk **Geschlecht: Männlich **Aussehen: heller Teddy mit einen gelborangen Schal,gelben Handschuhen,Schuhen und schwarzen Augen **Clanname wäre: Erlenherz **Aussehen als Katze wäre: rotbrauner Kater mit gelben Augen **Clan wäre: Rosenclan **Rang wäre: Krieger Vielleicht werde ich eine Geschichte machen mit diesen Charaktern,aber wer weiß. :) Warum nur Mohnfrost? Nun ja ich weiß selbst auch nicht warum ich den Benutzernamen genommen habe.Es wäre möglich den Namen Traumfell zu nehmen,weil er mir sehr gut gefällt oder Moosschweif gefällt mir auch sehr gut und Mohnschweif,ABER ich brauche keinen zweiten Account ich werde immer Mohnfrost bleiben und sein. Danke Danke das du auf meiner Seite warst vielleicht sehen wir uns mal im chat möge der sterneclan bei dir sein. Kategorie:Benutzer